Steve Rogers x Reader: Costume
by FangirlOfLove
Summary: This is just a Halloween one-shot about Captain America and you.


Steve Rodgers x Reader

Costume

It was two days before Halloween and you were wracking your brain for a last minute costume. Tony was hosting a party (as usual), and had forced every one of the Avengers to attend with their significant other, so you were going with Steve. He told everyone that it was mandatory that everyone wears a costume.

You gave up and called Natasha. "Hi Nat. I am completely freaking out on what to wear to Tony's stupid party!" _I just want to watch "scary" movies with my man and snuggle up in bed,_ you think bitterly.

"Wow (y/n). Only you would wait until two days before the party. The answer to your question is simple. What is Steve wearing?" Natasha said soothingly.

"He's just wearing his Captain America suit, why?"

"That's easy. You can dress up as Miss America or whatever that costume is called," my friend told me confidently.

"_Of course!_ Thank you _so_ much! Can you meet up with me at the nearest Party City in half and hour?" I was vibrating with excitement.

"No prob." _Click._

~_2 Days Later_~

I twirled and let out a girly giggle. "Oh my gosh," I squealed. "This is going to knock Steve's socks off!" At least I hoped so. I was wearing red and white over-the-knee stockings with a light blue trimming and really high red high heeled shoes. The dress that I had on had a high neck-line and my chest area and torso was covered in skin-tight cloth. In the middle of my chest was a white star and the rest of my chest was light blue. My stomach was encased in red and white stripes like on my stockings, and the light blue skirt part of the dress barley covered my ass. I also had small red gloves on and a silver eye mask on. **(A/N: The link is on my profile.)** I thought back to what happened when I got my costume…

_Flashback_

I quickly got ready to go to the costume shop and drove for a short five minutes to arrive at the store. Natasha was already there and was waiting at the side of the building with a smirk on her face. She pushed herself off the wall and walked towards me. "Hello," she says.

"Hi," I say, pulling her to the store in a hurry. As we get inside, I automatically go to a person working there and ask, "Where are the Captain America costumes?"

The worker points me to the left side of the store and I yank Nat to the costumes. "So what are going to dress up like at the party, Nat?"

"Are you sure you want to hear it, (y/n)? I know what a prude you are," Natasha says.

"I am not a prude, and you know that!" I yell back, flustered.

"Ok, maybe not," she conceded. "But you're not a normal women who loves to gossip and talk about sex and crap like that. Maybe that's a reason you and Steve are so good together."

I sigh. "So what? Just tell me already!"

"So you know how Clint's favorite sex position is cowgirl style?"

I cringe. "Now I do," I mutter.

"Well, that's why I am dressing up as a sexy cowgirl. The party is going to be an all-night foreplay," Natasha ends with a wink.

_Shudder. _I find the sexiest Miss Captain America costume I can find and rush off into a dressing room. After I pull on all of the costume, I peak out of the door and show Nat how I look.

She whistles. "Steve is going to shit bricks when he sees you. You are sexy as hell, girl. If I wasn't with the love of my life, I might have become lesbo for a second. You should really buy it!"

_End of Flashback_

Before I go out of the room and meet Steve at the party, I straiten my (h/c) hair. I drive a couple of minutes and park in the already full parking lot. I go inside of the big building that was where the party was being hosted and I can already hear the loud music pulsing in my ears.

I see Steve hanging around the front door, looking sexy as hell in his uniform but slightly uncomfortable as two super-sluts were openly flirting with him and thrusting their fake boobs into his face. _Those bitches. Didn't they hear the new that Captain America was _taken_! _He obviously doesn't like it and I smirk as I saunter over to him. "Hi, baby," I purr. The two whores look shocked at my sudden appearance. _Ha! _They look at each other and then slowly walk away. _Good choice._

"H-Hi," Steve stutters slightly. He is blushing a bright pink and is looking at some where bellow my face. My chest. I realize. He looks down at his feet before I can say anything for.

I smile sweetly and say, "Do you like my costume?"

"Yes," Steve's ears are still pink. "I really like- no, I love your costume. You look awesome and beautiful and just plain sexy." He says the last part as a whisper and looks down again.

"Aw! You are such a sweetheart! I love you." I kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too." With that, he leads the way inside.

Inside, there is flashing lights everywhere and if I thought the music was loud outside, it was definitely ear-splitting in here. There was a huge dance floor in the middle of the room and from my vantage point from up top (the front door leads to a balcony and you descend downstairs), it looks like almost everyone is dry humping and such to the beat of the song. "Hey," Tony Stark, the host of the party, yells over the music. "You are looking good, (y/n). You and Peps can be sisters." He was right of course I noted as I looked to his side. Peppers stood there in a sexy version of the Iron Man suit. **(A/N: Also on my profile)** I guess he convinced her to get a costume.

Steve pulls me to the edge of the dance floor and pulls me close to him. We dance as if there is a slow song for a few hours, but sometimes we get interrupted by the occasional friend or random person who wishes that he could be our friend. I see Natasha and Clint on the dance floor later, dry humping to the song that was playing. _The party is going to be an all-night foreplay. _The words ring in my head and I suddenly feel all hot and bothered. I rise on my tiptoes to get close to Steve's ear (even with my high heals I am not as tall as him), "Baby, I really want you right now." I guess the sexy outfit that I was weary was giving me some confidence because usually, I do _not_ act like this.

Steve groans and pulls me to his motor cycle. The sooner we get to bed and get undressed, the better.

**A/N: The end. I just wanted everyone to know that I will put the links to the girls' costumes on my profile so you can look at them. I hoped you liked the story! :)**


End file.
